The Tale of Kyoko
by lizziecamcats
Summary: The sad tale of Kyoko and her unrequited love for a purple-haired Captain. WARNING : DEATH AND SADNESSS...One shot


Saito X OC one shot

**I do not own Hakuouki . I only own my OC.**

**Let's gooooooo~~~~~**

_Star light star bright,_

"Kyoko! How could you!?"

_The first star I see tonight,_

"We trusted you! We believed in you! Why did you betray us?"

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

"Kyoko, please listen to us!"

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

"KYOKO!"

Her body stiffened at that voice. She continued watching the stars above her. How beautiful they were, made with God's majestic love. She then brought her gaze down to the circle of men around her. Around them, blood and bodies scattered the area. What a sight to see. She stared at the man with long purple hair, his face etched with hatred and anger. She couldn't help but recall of his calm face. His small smirk when he holds a new sword, his cheeks with a tint of pink as he observes the weapon as if it was his own child.

Her thoughts then went on to his future. She was sure after he retires from the Shinsengumi he would find a befitting wife and have children. Her heart ached to think of another woman being held by those strong arms. Why couldn't the woman be her? Those same strong arms now possess a weapon that threatens her life.

"Kyoko, answer us. Why did you betray us?" he asked one more time. His patience was wearing thin.

"Betrayal?" She says quietly to herself.

(A few weeks ago)

"Chizuru! I finished mopping all the floors! Look at how they sparkle and shineeee!" Kyoko cheered to her friend. Chizuru laughs and high fives the silly girl, "Only you would make a big commotion about a clean floor!"

"Of course," Kyoko pouted, "These men don't value cleanliness. If ever the floor is spotless, it's definitely something to celebrate."

They both giggle and head off to the kitchen to prepare the meals for the soldiers. Chizuru would prepare for the captains and commanders while Kyoko would help serve the remaining soldiers in the big hall. At times, Kyoko felt envious of Chizuru. She was much closer to the captains than she was. Kyoko only spoke to one or two of them, namely the vice-commander when he hired her and the younger captain, Heisuke.

She wondered how they would be like during their lunch meals. She thought of a particular purpled –hair stoic man stuffing his face with rice and fish.

"Ne~ chizuru. How is it like? Serving the captains I mean." Kyoko asked curiously as they dished out the food into the respective bento boxes.

"Hm? Serving their meals? I guess…I would say its funny! Heisuke-kun, Harada-san and Nagakura –san are always fighting or cracking jokes. Okita-san and Hajime-san eat quietly. Kondou-san, Sannan-san and Hijikata-san normally discuss current issues while they eat."

Kyoko sighed, "They must all be really cool. Especially Hajime-san." She blushed slightly at his name.

Chizuru noticed this and thought for a while, "Neeeeeee…How about you serve them today? I'll handle the other soldier's food!"

Kyoko squeezed the other girl's hands and cried tears of joy, "THANK YOU, CHIZURU! MAY YOU FIND TRUE LOVE AND HAPPINESS IN LIFE! A GOOD MARRIAGE WITH HUNDEREDS OF KIDS! I LOVE YOU!"

Chizuru giggled, "I love you too, Kyo-chan. Now go!" Kyoko stacked the bento boxes above one another and carried it towards the dining hall.

"EH? Kyoko, you can do two rounds-" by then kyoko had run off with the food perfectly balanced on her sudden incredibly strong arms.

Her heart raced at the door. She placed the food on the floor temporarily. There were shouts in the room, probably the trio she thought.

"E-excuse me. I am here to serve lunch." She said a little shyly. She slid open the door and gave a low bow before entering, carrying a few bento boxes at a time. Once she got around placing it in front of everyone, she went to the door and bowed again. During that time, the men observed her and kept quiet. She was too shy to look at any of them and didn't make any eye-contact.

'Dang it, it happened so fast. I didn't even get to chat with them…' she thought unhappily. Before she could close the door, Shinpachi started laughing.

"Oh my goodness, girl! There's no need to be cowering in fear! And whats with all the bowing, its like you're a geiko." Heisuke joined in the laugh as Kyoko blushed profusely.

Sanosuke gave them both a smack on the head, "There's no way to speak to a girl."

Souji observed the girl from head to toe, " I didn't know we had another kitten in the HQ. Where's Chizuru today, girl?"

Kyoko lifted her head to meet his cold eyes, she shrank back in fear, "Uh-oh uh…She-she's serving the other soldiers…sir."

"Heh, serving the other men? She should be here with us! Right Saitou?"

Souji gave Saitou a nudge. He didn't move but was slightly blushing.

"Ahem, you may leave Kyoko." Hijiakata said slightly angered.

Kyoko bowed again and closed the door. After walking far enough from the dining hall, she jumped and squealed happily. "I got to see them up close!"

From then on, to her surprise, the men started talking to her even more. It started just acknowledging her presence with nods which evolved to asking questions like, 'how was your day?' and 'what's for lunch?'. Slowly she began to grow as close to them as Chizuru was.

"Kyo-chaaaaan." A strong arm went round her neck, "I'm hungry! What are you cooking today?"

"You have to wait Nagakura-san! Chizuru and I are still making it."

"Are you gonna use the fish I bought today?" Sanosuke asked suddenly coming into the kitchen.

Kyoko made an uncomfortable chuckle, "Uh…well you see the fish was really off…"

Sanosuke rubbed the back of his head, "Really? It seemed fine when I bought it. It was a little smelly though. The fishmonger sold it to me cheap, he said it was a rare smelly fish."

Heisuke popped his head by the side of the door, "Sano-san is a rare person who doesn't understand how to buy good fish!" At that moment, Shinpachi bear-hugged him and gave the little captain a noogie.

"Says the boy who brought back maggot-covered meat last time!"

"I thought they were just garlic flakes!"

"Ew…" Kyoko said out loud in disgust.

Saitou passed by the kitchen and stared at the group with his usual cold glare. His eyes connected with kyoko's for a while. Kyoko blushed and looked away. These past few weeks, she got to know Saitou a little bit more. He had to accompany her during one of the market trips as Chizuru was feeling well. Surprisingly, she found they could talk to each other quite well. He happily described and explained different swords and their techniques. Kyoko's admiration soon turned into a crush.

"Alright guys! Get out of the kitchen so that I can make lunch!" She held a wooden spoon to signal them leaving.

After preparing lunch with Chizuru, she started to bring the meals to the men in the large hall while Chizuru served the main captains. On her way back, Kyoko saw Chizuru and Saitou speaking to each other. They seemed so close, there was a sense of familiarity between them. Kyoko's heart broke when she saw Saitou pick up a grain of rice that was on Chizuru's cheek. He blushed bright red and said, 'Aishiteru'. He walked briskly away after that. Chizuru looked confused and flustered but soon went back to the kitchen to continue the cleaning up. Kyoko slumped down on the wall, feeling stupid. She was crushing on a guy who already had his heart set on Chizuru. Compared to Chizuru, Kyoko felt she wasn't anything special. She wasn't as beautiful as Chizuru, her pale skin made her look more sickly than pretty. She admitted she wasn't as skinny as Chizuru or as refined as her.

She couldn't be angry at Chizuru, her only best friend. No. If they got together, she would want them to be happy. Hajime and Chizuru…

Her eyes betrayed her, a tears began to flow. She went back to her room and covered her face with her blanket as she released all her feelings out through her tears. Chizuru entered the room and was surprised to find the usually happy girl in tears. Kyoko couldn't speak, all she could was stammer out words, "Sorry…Cant.. Love.." She buried her face into Chizuru's embrace and sobbed.

Chizuru didn't understand why her friend was suddenly so depressed. She left after Kyoko fell asleep and came back during the night. She went to bed, praying that Kyoko would get better in the morning.

Kyoko woke up late at night, her eyes were puffy from crying. The scene played again and again in her mind. She looked at Chizuru who was fast asleep, 'Would she reply to his question?' kyoko thought.

She left the room to relax and walk around. Somehow she stumbled towards Hijikata's front door. His room light was still on and there were voices coming out from his room.

"Yamazaki are you sure their main target is Chizuru?"

"Positive, the rogue samurai have taken an interest in her and want to kidnap her. They think she's the one who keeps the shinsengumi together."

"Where are they staying?"

"They have a base camp right outside town."

"We'll have to protect her at all costs!"

Kyoko gasped and ran away from the front door as she heard shuffles getting closer to her. She ran to the main gate of the headquarters.

"If Chizuru gets hurt…Hajime-san would get hurt…." She said out loud to herself.

Mustering her strength, she walked right out of the headquarters and out of town, searching for the rouge samurai base camp.

(At the base camp)

"Sir, we caught this girl snooping around our camp!"

Kyoko was thrown into a tent. Her face made contact with the floor and she elbowed herself up.

"I see, whats a young little flower doing here?" Their main leader tilted her chin with his fan.

"I came…," she lost her voice temporarily, _come on you can do this…for Hajime-san's sake,_" As an exchange. Take me, not Chizuru."

The leader was impressed by her courage and bellowed a laugh, "I see you found out our plans. Hm…why should we take you? We've only received information that the Chizuru girl is the heart and soul of the Shinsengumi. Who are you? A spy?"

"NO!," She said angrily, _I have to convince him with all I can_, " Actually, she's just works there as a slave. They treat her like a dog. In fact, I'm the one helps the Shinsengumi run the way it is."

The leader looked at her with disbelief, "And you decide to take the place of a dog? Why not save yourself? Let her die instead."

"Because …"

"Speak up girl,"

"She stole the heart of the men there, they left her live and threw me out instead."

She begged in her heart that they would believe her. She felt bad to say such things about Chizuru and everyone at the Shinsengumi.

"In fact, let me help you get rid of them! My uhh analytical skills will aid you."

The men were silent around her, finally one spoke, "I say we take her in, I wanna get revenge on those bastards!"

Everyone cheered along with him. They all hated the shinsengumi.

"Alright, you girl, we were deciding to attack the shinsengumi tomorrow. Now we have you, tell us the weaknesses of the shinsengumi."

Kyoko gulped. Getting them to believe her was part 1 of her plan. Now for stage 2…

"The captains were planning to take a holiday. I must say for samurais, they are very unprofessional. They get really laid back and just leave the remaining men to take care of themselves. I've told them time to time to at least wear disguises but no, they just walk out like that. They're such idiots, complete morons and I-"

"Get to the point girl," the leader grunted.

"Ahem, like I said, they're taking a holiday to the far north. I would advise you men to travel north as well, you'll find them on the way and you can get your chance for sweet revenge."

The men all nodded in agreement and the leader started instructing all the people around him to prepare to move north tomorrow.

"You," he pointed to me, "Are coming with us. You can get your sweet revenge on that girl too."

The men left the tent, leaving her and the leader alone. "Now," he licked his lips, "How about you and I have some fun?"

Kyoko's eyes widened and she crawled back until she felt something hit her head and her vision went black.

At the headquarters,

"Hijikata-san!" Yamazaki appears in the dining hall.

"I have news, the men have left this morning, it seems they are travelling up north. Apparently there is a girl with them. My men say it is the girl who works here…"

"Impossible," all the men say in unison. Just then, Chizuru rushes in , "Captains! Kyoko is missing! I cant find her!"

Okita scowled, "That traitor!"

"Men, prepare the troops. We set out and bring down those rouge samurai. We can't let her go with them. She might have been a spy all this while for them. Dang it. How could we miss that?" Hijikata slammed his fist on the floor.

Chizuru stammered, " S-she cant be a spy…"

(Back to the present)

Kyoko stared at the men. Her plan was to lead the rouge samurai as far away as possible from the shinsengumi and chizuru. By the time they realised she had led them astray , they would kill shinsengumi had come to her surprise and killed off all the rouge samurai. She was the only one left standing. Probably they wanted to kill her last. She smiled at their words, "Betrayal."

They had no idea what she had done for them. Would they believe her if she told them? Her sacrifice, the pain she had to go through the previous night. No, they wouldn't care. All they care about was Chizuru. Her safety, her life. They would hesitate to hurt her but didn't hesitate to label kyoko as a traitor.

Kyoko gave a small laugh, "You don't understand do you…" tears ran down her face as she walked towards the purple haired captain.

"Kill me. Do it." She said to him.

Saitou was shocked at her words. What had happened to the sweet child he met before?

She took another step closer but he took a step backwards.

He searched her eyes, but could only see pain and hurt.

Souji came up behind her, and brought his sword up ready to strike the girl.

"Souji! NO!" Hajime yelled at him. But it was too late.

The back of her skull had split open and she fell forwards, bleeding . Her last few breaths ragged.

Hajime held her in his arms, "Why did you betray us, Kyoko? Please…"

Kyoko's eyes rolled at him, she smiled her usual smile, "Hajime-san. You're shining so brightly. I wish I could be the one in your heart. I wish I could be the one to make you smile. I guess I couldn't…Hajime-san I want you to know…I…love…y.."

With that, her lips stop moving. Her eyes were lost and their spark was gone.

Hajime didn't know what to do. He loved Chizuru, that he knew, but why did he felt so broken and angry…to lose Kyoko. She had made him smile all the time. His heart felt calm with her and he knew she was jealous of Chizuru. Did that lead to her joining the rouge samurai? Was she about to say that she loved him?

At the headquarters

The men were solemn as they walked home. Saitou still had a very shocked look on his face. His hands trembled ever so slightly, No one has ever seen him like that before.

Chizuru walked out with a book in her hand to greet the men.

"It was my fault…." She said while holding Kyoko's diary up, " Hajime-san, Kyoko really really loved you. I think that may have something to do with why she left…maybe she saw you confessing the other day…"

Hijikata growled and held Saitou by his scarf, "Saitou I told you! Chizuru is my woman!"

Saitou didn't answer. His thoughts were filled with Kyoko.

Isami pulled Hijikata off, "Please. I think Saitou's still …" they all looked at Saitou . He hadn't moved an inch.

They all walked back to the Headquarters. They never knew what Kyoko went through. Her sacrifice was never made known. Her love forever unrequited.

Bonus:

Saitou held Kyoko's diary in his hand while sitting on the steps leading towards the large hall.

_Dear diary,_

_I went out with Hajime-san today! Ahhhh~ best day ever! We got to talk a lot. He was really nice and he shared with me his love for swords. I think its very cute. When he talks about it, he looks like a child! Hehehe~ maybe I should get him a sword for his birthday? I'll have to save up lots of money though. Probably would take me a year!_

_Dear diary,_

_Hajime-san looked so handsome today. Wait no, he's handsome everyday! I secretly watched him practice today. I admire his dedication and strength. Chizuru speaks very highly of him. I wonder if she has a crush on him? I thought she like Hijiakata-san._

_Dear diary,_

_I've finally realised, I've fallen for Hajime-san. Maybe I could confess today after lunch! Oh I hope I can do it! GAAAAAAAH. I don't know._

Her final entry was on that day when he confessed to Chizuru.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko."

He put the book by his side. At the corner of his eye, he could see Hijikata and Chizuru standing by the pond together, holding hands.

Why did love have to hurt so much?


End file.
